


Make Your Own Relationships

by gala_apples



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Anonymity, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 06:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19223911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: Ryan's considered polyamory ever since he first read about it online. He's ready to have complex relationships. The real question is, is everyone else?





	Make Your Own Relationships

**Author's Note:**

> written for seasonofkink, for the prompt anonymity.

Ryan’s never been to Geoff’s house. He’s not actually sure why. The first time they’d had a home date, ready to kick it up a notch, ready to be in a situation where pants could come off, Geoff had suggested Ryan’s. Ryan’d said sure, why, and Geoff’d said it’s just easier that way. The night had passed by fantastically, ignoring Dogma to make out, hands sliding up hems of t-shirts, hands sliding down into underwear. It hadn’t really occurred to Ryan to wonder what would have been different at Geoff’s house. 

Not that first time at least. When ‘Geoff’s house doesn’t exist’ becomes a trend Ryan starts worrying. Maybe his parents are homophobic. Maybe he’s poor and lives in a trailer. Maybe he’s really poor and lives in a shelter. There has to be a reason he can’t have people over. The only thing Ryan is sure of is that he can’t ask Geoff. Ryan hates upsetting the people he loves and he thinks he and Geoff are there, even if they haven’t said the word yet. If Geoff wanted to tell him about it, he’d already know.

It’s another night in Ryan’s room, playing some shitty steam game he got in a bundle sale, redressed after a fantastic bout of sex when a topic floating in the back of Ryan’s mind comes up. This game, Lunderbuss, has a multi-ending storyline about what a family reunion does when a monster that only attacks the infidelitous goes after their mother/sister/aunt/wife. Ryan finishes the Grandma Ruthie arc -turns out she’s sympathetic, having taken a lover while in Japan for business, and also learned how to use a sword while there- and tosses the Xbox controller to Geoff.

“They should have just been open, and all this could have been avoided,” he comments as Geoff restarts the game, loading in at the initial sit down dinner scene.

Geoff frowns. “Do you mean, like, open relationship open?”

“Yeah? I mean, don’t you think?”

“I didn’t know you were into non-monogamy, Rye,” Geoff says. 

Suddenly this feels like an entirely different conversation they’re having. Ryan shifts on the bed to face his boyfriend, loose sheets wrinkling under him. “It just makes sense. No one person can provide another person every single thing they need. I think, at least. But it’s hard to find a boyfriend or girlfriend who thinks so too, so I don’t really bring it up.”

Geoff shrugs, rolling his thumb on the joystick and making Sheila run in circles. “I dunno. It’s obvious Ginny would have been better off with Neville and Luna. Or do you just think about v-shaped stuff, a boyfriend and a girlfriend for one person?”

“No,” Ryan replies. “Threesomes work too.”

“Do you want to have one?”

Ryan can’t do this without Geoff looking him in the face. All the other times he’s had this conversation, before he clued into the secret rule of don’t mention it if you don’t want to be dumped, it’d be going way worse by now. Anger in some of them, hurt or disgust in others. If Geoff isn’t voicing it but it’s in his expression, Ryan needs to know now before he gets his hopes up.

Ryan reaches out and pushes the controller -and Geoff’s hands in the process- down to Geoff’s lap. “Geoff, you gotta let me know what this is, because I can’t mess this up by guessing.”

“I think threesomes and orgies are really hot. It’s like a go to jerk off fantasy. So if you want to fall in love with multiple people, and I want to bang multiple people, I think we can meet somewhere in the middle and try a threesome with someone you like, and I’ll see if I can care about them.”

Stated like that, like pure scientific reasoning, Ryan can handle it. He can’t be hurting Geoff by wanting this if Geoff has told him to want it. He’s not selfish, needy, a sex addict, a perv. Geoff gets him, and it’s as much a relief now as his parents not caring when he came out was. Ryan twists frontwards again, scooting in to rest his head on Geoff’s shoulder. He’ll get shrugged off as soon as a jumpscare happens on screen, there’s been at least one in every storyline, but until then he relishes feeling close.

Two days later, Ryan’s in the grocery store with a basket of cereal, Diet Coke and a jar of almond butter. He’s wearing almost the same thing he usually wears when he runs out to get a few things as one of the conditions of being given a car. Almost the same, just a notch or two up. Tighter jeans, his coolest pair of sneakers, a t-shirt with a witty slogan on it. He’s been circling the store, slowly collecting food products so he doesn’t look like a weirdo, waiting for the right time to approach his target. It’s time to put his money where his philosophical mouth is, and prove opening his relationship is good with him. 

Finally he has an opportunity. As he peers down an aisle towards the produce section for the hundredth time, Gavin is finally not with a customer. Ryan rushes to snag him before someone else can. 

“Hey Ryebread.” Gavin is so quick with nicknames. Ryan’s heard him use them on other repeat customers. Ryan doesn’t exactly like his, but he likes that Gavin cares enough to have given him one. 

“Hey Gavin. There’s something I want to ask you-” Ryan pauses there, not sure how to continue. Gavin’s come out as bi to him within the snippets of conversations they’ve had every night Ryan is sent for one or two items before dinner, so there’s not the sexuality problem. There is, however, Gavin thinking he thinks Gavin’s a stereotype. Ryan doesn’t want that.

Gavin, seeing he’s struggling, offers, “ask it like a MDB. If whatever it is you’re stressed about asking actually bothers me, I’ll pretend it was just the game.”

“So you get a million dollars, but a random customer you don’t even know the last name of, probably, has a threesome with you and their boyfriend?”

“Oh shit. Really? Bugger me.”

Ryan shifts where he’s standing. The six pack of Coke seems to weigh a million pounds, the wire handle digging into his palm. “Look, if I’m being the shitty creepy customer, I can just go. And shop somewhere else from now on. I’m not trying to trap you.”

“What? Shut up. I didn’t say you were,” Gavin snaps.

“You aren’t jumping for joy-”

“I’m trying to remember my schedule, and who I can switch shifts with. Saying yes comes with technical errors.”

“I’m available whenever,” Ryan informs him. Maybe he sounds a little desperate, but it’s not like it’s not true. He would blow off any prior commitment for a chance to suck Gavin’s dick. Thank christ Save-O doesn’t require uniforms, or care more than minimally about body appearance. That one fact gives Ryan the frequent chance to see this British accented boy in handpainted Converse, striped shirts in colours that set off his skin tone, and carefully waxed for height hair. He knows from many nights of jerking off about it that he absolutely would do whatever it took to be with such a pretty boy, except cheating on Geoff. 

“Can I text you when I figure it out? The app work uses for sending out schedules doesn’t always sync with my calendar app, and I know you, you’re paranoid enough that if I’m late or have to bail ‘cause I’ve gotten it wrong you’ll assume the worst.”

Ryan nods. He’s had Gavin’s number for a while, easier to coordinate Halo matches that way, but this seemed like a conversation meant for in person. But if Gavin needs it to wait, what else can he do? He can only hope that this isn’t Gavin’s way of getting out of the situation and never bringing it up again. Maybe Gavin’s right and he is paranoid.

Except it happens. They set a date, and morning of Gavin texts to confirm. Ryan spends a full hour after school cleaning up his room. Like most teenagers, Ryan still has the twin bed and frame he had when he was a kid. He and Geoff have made it work. There’s enough room for two, hence the twin designation. He’s not sure how they’re going to manage three. But just in case the answer is floor, he now no longer has clothes and books and electronic cords strewn about.

Geoff shows up in time for CSI, which he kindly lets Ryan watch before they go upstairs. He still hasn’t met Geoff’s parents, sometimes he doubt their existence, but Geoff seems to understand that for the Haywoods family time is prime time. They talk one more time about them both being okay with this, and finish with the answers of yes, it’s cool. And then it’s five to eight and Ryan’s phone vibrates with the text that Gavin is outside, where would Ryan like him to put his bike?

Geoff stays in Ryan’s room as Ryan pads back down the stairs. He opens the door to golden sunset and Gavin’s beautiful form, glint highlighting his sunglasses and metallic writing of his purple shirt. 

“Hi,” Gavin says. 

“Hey.” Ryan can’t believe this is actually happening, that he’s lucky enough for this to really be going down. 

“So let’s see this boyfriend of yours,” Gavin says. Ryan doubts his parents can hear him from the living room, but he’s not worried about it. 

Ryan helps Gavin lift the bike over the threshold and lean it against the wallpapered drywall. Gavin kicks off his shoes, amazing purple Converse with a repeating pattern of Celtic triskeles painted on. Ryan almost wishes he could keep them on to show off his personality, but his parents would flip about shoes on the floor. Gavin has to make due with pushing his sunglasses into his hair and the violently neon hue of his salmon shorts. Ryan does a short intro as he trots Gavin through the living room to the stairs, _this is my new friend Gavin, he’s from Save-o, he likes gaming too_ , just enough info to get them to not have any interest. And then Gavin is pounding up the stairs behind him, close enough to him that they bump shoulders as Ryan opens his closed door and walks in.

“Hey, so, Gavin this is Geoff. Geoff, Gavin.”

They look at each other, not saying a word, just taking each other in. Ryan doesn’t try to interfere. If this is how Geoff and Gavin have to process this idea, that’s fine. He doesn’t know how this feels, not yet at least, but he’d want Geoff to give him a minute if he needed it.

Finally Gavin breaks the moment, moves them from silent staring to a challenging smirk, exactly the kind of expression Ryan imagines him wearing during PUBG. “Hello, Geoffrey. Nice to meet you. Want to take your kit off?”

“It’s just Geoff, actually,” Ryan hurries to correct. 

“Alright, then,” Geoff says over Ryan. He pushes himself off of Ryan’s made bed with the kind of indolence that says Ryan’s made him comfortable here, this is his space too. Ryan sees the marking of territory, but doesn’t draw attention to it, instead watching Geoff strip off his Propagandhi t-shirt and dark brown cargos with a leer. He wants his boyfriend to feel appreciated.

Ryan’s seen Geoff naked before. Dozens and dozens of times. Sometimes they have sex twice between Geoff crashing dinnertime and him eventually going home to sleep. This is the first time he’s seen a stranger see Geoff naked, and it’s as hot as he thought it would be. He’s done enough research to know this is compersion; feeling aroused about his partner and another person being aroused. Ryan can’t look away as Gavin gets naked too, and the two of them face off. Gavin’s hairier, but adornment free, Geoff is decorated with a few illegally given tattoos. 

Ryan’s eyes widen then close tight as he sees the scene before him develop. Of course Geoff is always his, but like his mother told him in kindergarten, sometimes it’s nice to share. Sometimes it’s more then nice to share, it’s hot. Gavin sucking Geoff’s cock with the hesitant rhythm of someone new to pleasing another is so hot Ryan can’t keep his eyes on it without burning them out. Together they’re a solar eclipse, and all Ryan can do is briefly look away and keep his hand stroking his cock.

“Do you swallow?” Geoff chokes out, a handful of minutes later. Ahhh, a classic first hook-up question. One of a few that lays out the track of how a fucktrain is going to go. 

Gavin pops off Geoff’s cock just long enough to say “go for it.”

Go for it, Geoff does. He drives his cock down Gavin’s throat, really giving it to him. Gavin for his part seems totally pliant, totally willing to take whatever Geoff doles out. His nose is in Geoff’s trimmed pubes, lips stretched wide and sloppy with spit. Ryan is throbbingly jealous of Geoff. He jerks his cock and wonders what the wet heat of Gavin feels like. Every girl or boyfriend Ryan’s had have given a different kind of blowjob, technique as unique as fingerprints. He’s wanted Gavin’s since the first time he saw him in Save-O, and he’s had a lot of time to imagine his technique. 

Geoff comes half in Gavin’s mouth. It’s as thrilling as Ryan thought, to see his boyfriend’s come on another person’s tongue. It only gets better when Geoff takes a half step back and another two spurts land on Gavin’s cheek and across his closed eye. Geoff’s marked him, and that and Gavin’s slutty reaction have Ryan spilling over his fingers. It hits the hardwood floor, and Ryan will clean it up later with a sock or a smuggled in paper towel, but for now his only concern is struggling to keep his eyes open as he comes so he doesn’t look away from Geoff wiping his dripping wet cock on Gavin’s other cheek. It’s the most outrageous thing he’s ever seen, and he can’t miss it. 

While Ryan is good for multiple orgasms in a single date, the routine is usually something like an hour in, and then a wait until just before Geoff has to go home. He can’t do that this time though. He doesn’t want Gavin to feel left out. So Ryan keeps stroking his cock as he walks towards the pair. Using his own come as lubricant for smooth strokes feels indulgent in a way Ryan wouldn’t have expected. He already knows he’s going to try for two in a row the next time he jerks off in bed.

“Gavin. Do you want me to suck you off, or do you want to fuck?”

“Can I fuck you?” Gavin asks. 

Ryan gazes at Gavin, taking him in from head to toe. It’s impossible to say anything else but “yes”.

Gavin doesn’t direct him to the bed, like a normal person might. Instead he crowds Ryan against the poster covered wall and fucks him with a ridiculous amount of energy. It’s something Ryan can only muster during the adrenaline pumping moments of being backstage during a play. He’s pretty sure Geoff feels the same after concerts, whenever they fuck after Geoff’s seen something to mosh to he’s sweaty and trembling. But Gavin always seems to have this level of energy, every time Ryan sees him at the store. That kind of animation is a huge quality to offer to a relationship. The way Gavin fucks him makes Ryan want him in a triad as much as it makes him want to come again.

It’s easy to tell when Geoff puts his hands on Gavin. There’s a sudden weirdly angled thrust, and Gavin drops his forehead onto Ryan’s neck. Ryan doesn’t twist in an effort to see what he’s doing, just waits for Gavin to pull it together and keep fucking him. His cock is getting just enough attention, his hand crushed between it and the wall. He can’t come again yet, but he’s making his way there.

“Geoffry,” Gavin groans. It’s his second time saying the wrong name, and Ryan would be upset, except Geoff doesn’t seem to be, so there’s no reason for negative reaction on his behalf. 

They continue like that for awhile; Ryan living in the sensation of being screwed to hardness, Geoff playing Gavin’s body like a fiddle. Whatever he’s doing, Gavin’s enjoying it enough to keep stuttering in his lively fucking, while being held a step back from actual orgasm. Ultimately though, no sex lasts as long as the participants would like. Ryan blows first, Gavin’s cock against his prostate rapidly enough to make him jizz on his wall like a goddamn barbarian. Once he does, Gavin quickly falls apart under the three fold ramp up Geoff inacts. Gavin comes in Ryan bareback, fluid exchange in that direction only fair after Geoff painting his face. Beyond _fair_ , Ryan’s never not enjoyed the feeling of his inner walls being blasted. Good thing he only has sex with people he trusts, otherwise he’d have to worry about it.

Understandably, the afterglow is pretty much non existent. They pull out and break apart before breathing patterns are back to baseline. Ryan grabs his t-shirt and tugs it over his head. In the time it takes him, Gavin manages to redress completely. Only Geoff stays comfortably naked, letting the ambient air conditioning wick away the sweat.

“You want a ride home?” Geoff asks. 

“Nah. I took my bike, not an Uber. I’m okay,” Gavin replies.

It seems like just a kind gesture of Geoff’s, for that first moment. Like Geoff just is holding out an olive branch to this guy that Ryan likes. Ryan’s about to suggest something about exchanging xBox names, or iMessage IDs, when Geoff goes on, “okay then, I’ll stay. Tell Angela I might be late, but I do have my key, she doesn’t need to put the spare one in the mailbox.”

“Righto,” Gavin nods. Then he’s turning and walking out of Ryan’s room, leaving Ryan with half a dozen questions. 

“Angela?”

“You know, my foster care appointee. Foster care mom, they’d want me to say, but we’re not quite there.”

Ryan raises his eyebrows as he crosses his arms. “Uh, _no._ I don’t know. You never told me that you were in foster care. I’ve never been to your house.”

“Of course you haven’t,” Geoff agrees, dropping to sit on Ryan’s bed. “My house sucks. They’ve taken in like sixty seven people. Why do you think Gavin works every night? A chain store is preferable to carpets crusted with eight year old’s dropped PB and J sandwiches, and a two device at a time Netflix account.”

There’s a story there. Several, maybe. How Geoff ended up in care, what the conditions are, why he’s never spoken about it. But yesterday Ryan was mentally sworn to not questioning his boyfriend about something that hurt him. Why should today be any different, just because he’s now got a morsel of information? So he doesn’t pursue the topic. 

Instead Ryan sits beside his boyfriend and switches to, “you can stay over for as long as you want tonight, my parents are going to their book club later.”

“Yeah. I know that. Why do you think I told Gav I’d be late?” It’s oddly domestic of Geoff, to know Ryan’s familial routines, and it makes Ryan want to cuddle in beside him forever. 

“I can’t believe you’ve known him for longer than I have.”

Geoff reaches for the blanket and shrugs as he pulls it up his chest. “I dunno. It was weirdly fun to pretend we didn’t know each other? I thought he’d break when I jammed my fingers against his hole: we play this roughhousing game thing all the time where I wedgie-finger him through his jeans-”

“As you do,” Ryan interrupts, baffled but willing to go with it.

“Hey, he tries to kick his flip flops off at me whenever he sees me. We’re even. And yeah, thought it might trigger a sense memory that would make him break character, but he just arched his hips back and tried to get me all the way inside.”

Ryan’s not quite sure being hit with projectile foam and public attempts at fingering are on the same level, but if they’re both okay with the exchange that’s something that they can do that he doesn’t have to be part of. 

“I thought that was a pretty good fuck. What did you think?”

What Ryan is thinking about is all those times Ryan sent Geoff home stretched out and still a little sticky with lube, worried about what he was going home to, turns out it was a walk of shame in front of Gavin. What he’s thinking about is how that knowledge might change things the next time Geoff comes over for the evening. A fantasy bursts full bloom in his brain about sending Geoff home with a butt plug in, still wet with Ryan’s come, and getting on Discord to listen to them fuck.

“I think if you like him, I like him, and we should try to do this again.”

Geoff nods. “Yeah, that’d be cool. Now come on, where’s your iPad? I want to watch speedrunners on Youtube.”

Ryan smiles to himself as he retrieves the device. He knows he’s settling in for an evening of dumb videos with dumb commentary from both the recorded player and Geoff himself, an evening of being snuggled up to his boyfriend and feeling naked skin against naked skin, at least until Geoff gets extra cold and finds one of the three hoodies he has stashed at Ryan’s. It’s a good way to spend a night.


End file.
